Girl On Fire
by ValeriexX
Summary: First Song-Fic so please RxR.! I am really bad at summary's. Sorry.


I do not own teen titans or Alicia Keys song girl on fire.

I heard the song and I just HAD to write something. Lol RxR!

* * *

**Girl on Fire**

"Alright guys so we're set for tomorrow at 8?" Beast boy said excitedly

"Not me" said Raven in her monotone

"But friend Raven this is an event we must go to the major made it for us Titans West since we serve the city. I do belive he is making us a 'party'." Starfire cut in

Raven sighs trying to think of an excuse to not go but she knew that deep down she could not say no to Star she was too naive and nice and even though Starfire was the reason Robin broke up with her she couldnt be too mean to her. "Okay, Fine i'll go" She said feeling all eyes on her

"Cool dude! Okay how about we just all go to sleep and we meet up at the party tomorrow?" Beast boy said.

"Sounds like a good idea beast boy" Robin interjected "Yeah finally something smart that comes out of your mouth for once" Cyborg said . At this everybody giggles and a "hey!" Is heard from beast boy

"Well goodnight friend i belive i am 'tired'"Starfire said and left to her room "Yeah me too guys. Peace out" Beast Boy left the rest of us looked saw him leave

"Well... Goodnight!" Cyborg rushed out Raven turns to robin her recent ex boyfriend. she nods and heads to her room

Sad memories begin to float her head in to their break up.

_ Flashback: _

_"Why?" "Because Raven your not as pretty as Starfire. Your like the complete opposite" Robin states Tears begin to gather in her eyes. So she pulls her hood up and walks away._

_ End Of Falshback_

She shakes her head and leaves to her room -

When Raven wakes up she streches and looks at the clock.

10:56 a.m

'Not bad' Raven thinks. She does her usaul routine heads to the kitchen, makes herbal tea, reads a book and meditates. After she is done with that she checks the time again.

5:49 p.m

Her eyes open wide. Time really went by meditating. But that was good means that tonight she can show emotion for the party and have a nice time. She sighs. Raven has about 2 hours to get ready. Robin would trip if she was a minute late. Raven heads of to take a hot shower. She grabs a bath robe and heads to the bathroom. Once she i done she picks out what she is gonna wear. Her smiles is wider than a chesire cat. She grabs her phone and dials a number

"Hey"She says

"Hey Beautiful" A male voice flirts

"Are you busy tonight?" She asked

"No .why?" The voice says

"Because i have a party to attend in a hour and a half and i need a date. So i was wondering if you would be my date?" She asks

"Sure i would love to Rae" He says

"Thanks"Raven replies

"Your welcome"He states

"Okay so i'll see you in the tower in an hour or so" Raven says excitedly

"Sure will. Bye raven" He says

"See you Roy[1]" She sighs.

Roy and her have developed a strong relationship/ friendship after her break up with Robin. After all this she had begun to have a crush on him and she found out he has a big crush on her. Though he would never say anything. Aqualad had told her about Roy's crush on her. Tonight she was gonna tell Roy how she felt.

She sighs and continues getting ready.

* * *

Speedy is at the tower in less than an hour. He is currently pacing around the common room. He finds it awfully quite. 'The others probably left already' he thinks

Then suddenly his cell phone buzzes. It was a text from Raven. It read:

**Meet me at the party . i'll find you there. -Raven**

He smiles and head out.

Raven teleports to the party and slowly opens the door that leads to Roy. As she slips inside all heads turn to her. Mouths opens slightly, jaws dropped, gasps and complete silence.

(She's just a girl and shes on fire Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway)

Raven comes into the room with a strapless short red dress that has a black ribbon on her waist. She was wearing 4" black stiletoes that made her legs look even longer. She was wearing little makeup but had beautiful full red delicious lips. Her hair was let down to her waist in soft romantic curls.

(She's living in a world, and it's on fire Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away.)

She walks down the staircase and by Robin and Starfire and even though she isnt mad at starfire she is at robin. She wont say anything to them, not today since she wants to enjoy herself and there is no point in it.

(Oh, she got both feet on the ground And she's burning it down)

Every step she takes, all eyes are on her. She feels good.

(Oh, she got her head in the clouds And she's not backing down)

She reaches Roy that is eye wide and has his mouth slightly open and pulls him to her and smashes her lips to his.

(This girl is on fire This girl is on fire She's walking on fire This girl is on fire)

She could feel his shocked expression but begins to respond and she wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her petite waist.

(Looks like a girl, but she's a flame)

They pull away and look into each others eyes lovingly. Raven smiles

(So bright, she can burn your eyes Better look the other way)

Raven turns her head and catches the eye of robin. So he scratches the back of his head and turns away ashamed and from her hard glare .

(You can try but you'll never forget her name)

Raven knew that after this no one will even forget her name or her place on the team. She wouldnt be ignored like how she usually was.

(She's on top of the world Hottest of the hottest girls say)

She can hear whispers and whistles and cheers in the crowd. So she turns back to Roy, pecks him and grabs his hand.

(Oh, we got our feet on the ground And we're burning it down Oh, got our head in the clouds And we're not coming down)

She whispers things to Roy and he smirks. Raven has that spark in her eyes.

(This girl is on fire girl is on fire She's walking on fire This girl is on fire)

Roy whispers somethings back and she giggles while Roy runs his fingers up and down her bare arms

(Everybody stands, as she goes by Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes)

As soon as they start heading out they both can feel everybodys eyes on them once again and Roy gets an idea. He turns to Raven and picks her up bridal style. She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck.

(Watch her when she's lighting up the night)

Robin watches Raven leave with Roy. Anger rises in him. He watches her go. Even though she is very dark she shines bright like diamond.

(Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl And it's a lonely world But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby)

Deep down she knows leaving her own party is being kinda rude but she ignores it and heads with Roy back to the tower

(This girl is on fire This girl is on fire She's walking on fire This girl is on fire)

As they get there they head straight to her room and begin making out. She pulls away . "Roy .. I have to tell you something" "I have to tell you something .. I Love You Raven and i have for so long and i cant-" Raven couldnt take it anymore and kissed him hard and passionate kiss. "I Love You too Roy" She says looking him straight in the eyes.

(She's just a girl, and she's on fire)

The rest of the night is heard by the removal of clothes hitting the floor, giggles , and soft moans

* * *

(1) Roy Harper is speedy for you guys that did not know.

Please RxR!3


End file.
